Sealing Old wounds
by PaintedLotus
Summary: His family finds them and wants to talk. Victor's family want's to talk. He doesn't. Why is his family wanting to talk and after all this time ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers, Here is the sequel to Frozen Pain and it is best to read that one first before this one to better understand what is going on in this one just a bit better. I do hope you all enjoy this story as much as the first.**

 **Chapter one**

Victor and Yuri and walked down the streets holding shopping bags in there hands. They had decided to do some sight seeing and shopping to pass the time before they were allowed to go to the ice rink to practice for the competition that was coming up.

He and Yuri were talking and decided to go to a small coffee shop and grab some coffee and a snack before continuing on

"Victor, are you excited to see the others?" he asks him

"Yes, been a months since we have and with training, moving and my recovery we barely had time to see any of them" he says taking a sip of his coffee. He took a sip of his coffee just as the door opened making him choke on his drink seeing who walked in.

Why?

And how did he find him?

He growled as he walked over and made Yuri turn to look while he stood to stand in front of Yuri

"What are you doing here? How did you find us?" he asks angrily

"Does it matter?" the man asks "I came here to talk to you"

"And I don't want to talk not here or ever" he says as he gently grabbed Yuri's arm and pushed past the man to leave the cafe before they drew anymore attention to themselves.

He was beyond angry that he had somehow found them. Found him.

Why couldn't they leave him alone instead of bothering him, he made his choice to ignore then and they made there choice to throw him away like garbage. He turned to Yuri and let go of his arm "Sorry Yuri"  
"Was that your father."

"He was my father. And he must have heard of the ice competition and came here and found us" he says as he sits on a bench and gently rubs his leg as some small pains began to spread from his knee, he still wasn't recovered fully and had to be careful or he'd injure it again and that wouldn't be good at all.

"Victor, is your leg alright? do you need something for the pain?" Yuri asks him with concern

"No. Just need to sit for a moment. I walked to quick and shouldn't have done so" He says as looks up at him.

He stood back up and him and Yuri headed back to the place they were staying and he sat on the bed and grabbed the small brace he wore once in a while if the pain got bad. He didn't like to wear it but it kept him from having to go through surgery.

 **Hey readers, I know this chapter ended abruptly and I do apologize. I do still hope you all still enjoy this chapter and will hopefully enjoy this story. Reviews are welcome but keep them positive please. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, thanks for the support for this story. I do hope you all are still enjoying this even though its only two chapters.**

 **Chapter 2**

Victor walked over to Yuri and handed him a water bottle. They'd been practicing for almost two hours and Yuri had finally settled on a routine pattern for the competition.  
Victor just hoped it was enough to win.

He heard the door creak open and he growled low in his throat as a woman walked in

"Victor? who's she?" Yuri asks him quietly

"My mother." he says walking over to her the cane he uses from time to time tapping on the floor as he walked

"Hello Victor"

"what do you want?" he asks angry "Why can't you leave me alone. I've told you all multiple times to leave me alone. Why can't you listen?" he says getting more upset.

He looked at his mother who then looked to Yuri and arched a brow and he stepped in front of Yuri to block her view of him a little "Leave him alone"

"I still can't believe..."

"Get out!" Victor yelled "Now!" he was angry that she came here just to humiliate him.

He wanted her to just leave.

"Madam, I'm sorry to ask but you need to leave." he heard Yuri say as he walked over to them both and she proceeded to glare at him

"How dare you speak to me." she says in disgust and that made Victor shale with anger

"He clearly doesn't wish to see you or hear from you."

"Yuri, enough. Thank you though for helping." he says to him as he heads to the rink to grab the bag he'd brought "Yuri let's go" he says as he head for the door

"Victor, I need my shoes" Yuri says as he grabs his shoes and follows as quickly as he possibly could while still wearing his ice skates. Victor turned briefly and saw his mother just standing there watching them leave.

Good.

He didn't want her following them.

He got outside into the cold spring air and sighed and sat on a bench where Yuri joined him so he could sit and change into his shoes, he was shaking from the anger he felt.

He just wanted to leave here and go somewhere else. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at Yuri who smiled at him a little  
"It'll be alright. Just ignore them." he says to him as he hugs him quickly and then continues to take of his skates and put his actual shoes on, once he was done doing that they left and headed for a nearby restaurant to eat and relax


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Readers, I want to thank the reviewer for the feedback. I do apologize if this seemed rushed at all. I am still glad you all are reading this and hopefully liking it.**

 **Chapter 3**

Victor was pacing back and forth waiting for Yuri to return from the coffee shop and he hadn't. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and sat down and tried to call him again

"Hello you've..." Victor hung up and wondered where he was. He'd been gone nearly an hour and the cafe wasn't that far from here. Just a few blocks.

He stood and grabbed his light jacket and decided to go looking for him. He hoped he was alright and that they'd left him alone, that had been his worry this whole time of Yuri going out alone without him. He slipped on his black tennis shoes and tied the laces and put his jacket on and headed out the door into the long hallway of the hotel.

He headed for the stairs and climbed down the four levels to the first floor and went out the door into the still mildly cold air, he headed for the street and looked around to see if he saw Yuri walking towards the hotel but he saw nothing. He sighed and headed down the cobblestone street to where the cafe sat but he still didn't see Yuri anywhere.

Where had he gone?

He headed down the street towards the park and then he heard it. Crying. He knew those cries well and it made his heart stop then made him run to the alley he heard it coming from and found Yuri sitting on the ground his hair was wet as was his shirt

"Yuri." he rushed over to him and knelt beside him "What happened?" he asked him as he took his coat off placed it over his shoulder and wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his long sleeved shirt.

Who had done this to him?

Victor kneeled on the cold wet ground and noticed a paper cup nearby then looked at Yuri who looked up at him his brown eyes glistening with tears and it made Victor angry at whoever had done this. He helped Yuri stand up and and that's when he decided to speak

"I...I was walking and someone came behind me and dumped water on me. I...I didn't see there faces."

"Let's get back to the hotel. Your shivering." he said as they headed back down the street in the direction of the hotel so he could get out of the cold. He did't need to get sick before the competition.

Once they got back to there hotel room Victor made hot chocolate and gave it to Yuri who had changed into a pair of sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt and he had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders

"feeling better?" he asked him as he on the bed across from him

"Yea." he says before he takes a sip of the hot chocolate

"Good. Can't have you getting sick."  
"It wouldn't be good." Yuri took another sip of the hot chocolate keeping his eyes on the floor and going silent again.

Victor knew Yuri was closing up and not wanting to talk about what happened, but Yuri was always like that. He always shut people out when anything with conflict happened, Yuri had told him enough of what had happened and he didn't need to ask him anything more about it.

 **Hello readers, I hope you all like this chapter. I tried to add a little more detail and I hope I achieved that. I do appreciate feedback and reviews. But please keep reviews as positive as possible. Thank you all again for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers, sorry for the wait in the update. had a bit of writers block. Want to thank you all for the reviews and for reading this story and I hope you all continue to support it and read it.**

 **Chapter 4**

The man sat in the car and saw him walking down the street alone looking at his phone reading something. he sighed and pulled out his phone and dialed a number and waited till a deep male voice answered

"Did you find him?"

"I did. When shall we grab him?" he asks

"Get him now. Don't let anyone see you." the man said

"Alright sir." he says before hanging up and following the silver haired man trying to remain unseen. He waited till the man took a turn down a more deserted less lit street and pulled the car over and him and two other men got out and followed him on foot.

Victor got a chill up his spine and had a bad feeling he was being followed, when he went to turnto see who was following him and why a fist hit him in the face and he fell to the ground his vision spinning slightly, he went to stand but was kicked in the stomach and the air left his lungs.

Who were these people?

Was it one of his family rivals? His family had angered some other companions over the years for causing them to shut down or loose money. But why bother with him? He hadn't talked to them or associated with them in years.

He felt himself getting picked up and was tossed into a trunk of a car next, as he tried to sit up to get out another fist met his face and darkness swallowed him.

* * *

Yuri was worried and he kept checking his phone but Victor hadn't answered his calls or messages. Where was he?

He had his performance coming up and needed him here but he wasn't answering. He set his phone down and was about to go to the ice rink when a man walked in and over to him quickly, the man also looked like Victor a little bit. Was this his father? Had to be.

"are you Yuri?" the man asked in a deeply accented voice

"I am" he says getting nervous now

'I need to speak to you about my son" He says

"can it wait till after my performance?" He asked as his name is called

"No, Victor is missing"

Yuri's heart stopped at those words now.

* * *

The man looked up as his men entered his office and he set down the cigarette he was smoking

"Did you get him?" he asked them as he leaned forward onto his desk

"We did sir. He just woke up a bit ago. We haven't let him see our faces" the man says to him as he runs a had through his red hair

'Good. take me to him" he says as he stands up and grabs his cane. He follows his men from the room to the storage side of the building and he could now hear banging and yelling coming from one room and sighed and slammed his cane into the door silencing the man inside "I know who you are Victor. I unfortunately won't allow you to see my face. We-"

"What do you want?!" He hears him yell and glares a at the steel door that separated them. He sighed "Your father owes me money. You are here because of him"  
"I don't speak to him anymore!"

"I have heard that you didn't-"

"Then let me go!"  
"I can't till he pays what he owes" The man said as he turned to leave "Get him food and water later" he commands one of his men before heading back to his office ignoring the yelling echoing through the hall.

 **Hello all, Hope you all enjoy this chapter and the twist. The twist to the story will make sense s this story goes one. Promise. I in no way know what Victors family is like or what kind of jobs they have or anything. I do still hope you continue to read and enjoy though. And as always reviews are welcome. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Readers, sorry for the long wait in the next chapter. Been busy the last few weeks. I thank you all again for reading and reviewing the story.**

 **Chapter one**

Victor sat in the cold room and sighed, he had been given a small meal of bread, some cheese, soup and water. He had eaten it all and was now hungry again a little. He wanted to get out but the window was far above him and had bars on it and the door was locked.

He wasn't escaping anytime soon.

He'd been interrogated yesterday and had no answers for anything they'd asked since he'd been away from his family for so long, and even if he had answers he wasn't going to give them. He flinched as he rubbed his bruised arm from the fall he yesterday while trying to escape, now his right ankle was shackled because of it. He turned to the door as he heard the lock click and then it opened and the guard walked in and over to him

"What now?" he asked angrily as he stood up

"Boss wants to see you." the guard says as he undoes the manacle and grabs his arm and pulls him from the room and down the hall to where the bosses office was. He was pushed into the room and into a chair and a hand was kept on his shoulder.

What did he want now?

More questions?

who knew.

"Hello Victor, your family hasn't contacted me as of yet. Which given the week you've been here is odd"

Victor looked at him in shock and couldn't think of what to say.

Had it really been a week or was this a trick?

The man smirked a little seeing his reaction and he tried to remain calm but his heart rate had begun to rise from nearly panicking, he didn't understand why they had made contact or even find him. He would suspect his family would have gotten the authorities involved.

Did they not care?

"Seems your in a bit of shock. Not surprised really that you are" The man lit a cigar "I thought you should know" he says as he looks to the guard "Get him back to his cell" he tells him, Victors arm was grabbed again and he was dragged from the room and back to his cell. He decided to act.

He quickly turned around and punched the guard in the face making him loosen his grip on his arm, He backed away and began to run down the hall trying to figure out where to go. He looked around and saw no signs telling him where the exit was or could be so he took a left then a right and saw a door, he ran ot it and pushed it open and was greeted by salt air.

He flinched against the moonlight and then looked around and saw no guards around which he found odd, why was there no guards.

Was this a trap?

Hopefully not.

He began to run not knowing where to go really and didn't see the ice in the darkness and slipped and landed on his shoulder and he yelped in pain and tears obscured his vision, he sat up and slowly stood and kept going but then he heard shouts behind him and had to find a place to hide and fast. He didn't want to go back.

He had to escape.

He looked around and saw a dumpster and decided to hide behind it and hope he wasn't found, his feet stung from the cold and he was already shivering since he had no coat, all he wore was a long sleeve shirt and jeans. He hid behind the dumpster and heard the voices get closer and closer till they were right by his hiding spot. He held his breath for a moment and then heard there footsteps go away and he waited till it was safe to leave his hiding spot.

He didn't see them as he emerged from his hiding spot and kept going, his shoulder hurt and when he looked at it it had been swollen and purple, he'd hurt it bad and needed to get it looked at. His vision was spinning and his body was growing weak and he couldn't keep himself standing and fell to the ground, he laid there and then heard footsteps and weakly looked up and saw people walking over before all went black on him.

 **Hello readers, I am glad people are reading this. I also enjoy seeing the reviews and getting feedback from you all. I do apologize if this chapter seemed rushed at all. I do hope you like it still. As always reviews and feedback are welcome but please keep them polite and appropriate please and thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Readers,**

 **Don't know if I stated this in chapter one but I will now. And that is I don't own anything. the only thing I own is the plot to this fanfic and the characters that weren't in the anime or ones you don't remember in the show.**

 **I do hope you all are enjoying the story still.**

 **Chapter 6**

Victor awoke and hissed in pain as he remembered falling on the ice. How long had he been unconscious?

He opened his eyes and realized he was in a dim lit room in a bed, his shirt was gone and his shoulder was bandaged

"Finally awake"

He turned and saw the man standing nearby holding a cigar "Tried to run away. but you failed" he says putting out the cigar on the bottom of his expensive looking shoes. Victor tried to sit up but found he couldn't get up due to a strap across his chest and arms and another across his legs.

He was trapped.

He looked again to the boss "Why not just let me go. This whole thing is pointless"

"Not really. After I updated your condition to them they decided to finally meet my demands" he says to him as he walks over to him to where he could now smell the spice of the cigar and a faint trace of liquor. He glared at him and wondered what would happen now.

* * *

Yuri sat in a chair his eyes had dark circles underneath and he sat holding a cup of coffee just staring into the tan liquid that sat in the cup between his hands, he couldn't get the image of Victor out of his mind. Him being injured and trapped someplace he couldn't reach him. He sighed and drank a little of the coffee and looked up at Victors parents who were talking to the authorities now about a plan to get there son back.

Now they decided to care about him after all these years. All it took was him to get kidnapped for them to care.

He drank more coffee and then tears dropped into the liquid and then more and more, he couldn't stop the tears now as his worry and fear finally broke through the barrier he tried to hide his feelings. He was trying to be strong but now that mental wall was breaking and he most likely looked like a fool right now while he sat here crying into a cup of coffee.

He jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked up and saw one of the cops standing there "We'll find him. Promise you" he says to him

"T-Thank you" he says between sobs. He stood up and placed the cup on a nearby desk and excused himself from the room to go to the bathroom to cry alone now.

* * *

Victor pulled on the straps again to see if they would loosen but they still held firm, he'd been trying for a while since the boss had left the room and he'd gotten nowhere. He stopped and lay there his shoulder hurting like crazy and the medicine the doctor had given to him made him even weaker. He wondered how Yuri was doing and guessed he was probably an absolute mess given the situation.

He hoped his parents wouldn't send the money and that the cops would find him first and arrest this man.

He wanted to go home so bad.

 **Hello readers, thanks for reading this chapter. I do apologize if it seemed rushed or short at all. I'm trying to improve my writing. I do thank you all again for the views and the reviews as well.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Readers,**

 **I am so sorry in the long wait for this chapter to be up, the same issues I stated in Libras Broken Light is what caused this delay as well.**

 **Chapter warnings: torture in the first part.**

 **Chapter 6**

Victor screamed loudly as a cigarette burnt his neck and dug into his flesh, his shoulder was already burned and both wounds stung. If his family hadn't messed up in the past and not made enimies then maybe just maybe this wouldn't be happening to him.

His screams stopped and he slumped forward in the chair in which he was tied to, blood dripped from his nose and onto his lap. His breathing was labored and his throat sore from the screaming, he looked up at the man through his bangs and saw the man lean on a table not far from him

"I guess your father doesn't care about you. Sad really" the man said "But I guess some people don-" he was stopped short as the door to the building burst open and a squad of police ran in and pointed there guns at the man

"Get down on your knees and hands behind your head. Now!" one of the cops demanded. Victor looked at them and nearly cried seeing the men and pulled on the ropes holding him to the chair

"Seems he got help" the man said angrily before pulling a gun out of his pocket and pointed it. Victors eyes widened and he closed his eyes and he felt pain in his side and soon all went black.

* * *

He swam back to consciousness and heard beeping and felt something in his hand. He turned his head and saw Yuri asleep next to him holding his hand.

He smiled but didn't move because he didn't want to wake him, he had probably not slept very much or at all during the whole issue so he needed the rest. He turned to the door as a doctor walked into the room

"Hello Mr. Nikiforov." The doctor said as quietly as possible but Yuri woke up anyway and noticed him awake. He looked at him

"hello Yuri" he said and Yuri hugs him and suddenly but carefully due to his injuries then looked to the doctor

"I am going to be sending you home tomorrow, but you'll be needing bed rest till your better"

"Yes sir" he said to the doctor. He knew he'd need bed rest given what he'd been though and the amount of bandages covering his torso, arm and neck.

He let the doctor tell him about what injuries he had and what to do if any of them got infected, he listened to it all and then the doctor left and his father walked in and stood in the door

"Am I allowed to come in?" his father asked him

Victor sighed and nodded to him "You may" he says as Yuri sits the bed up for him

"I'm sorry about what happened. It's my fault any of this happened" His father said as he ran a hand through his hair as he sat in a chair by the wall. Victor was shocked his father was apologizing for anything. Normally he didn't.

Victor sighed and looked at him "I forgive you." he finally says "I didn't honestly think you'd get help, I thought only Yuri would care. But you did and that shows me some change has happened since I was thrown out" he says making his dad look away from him.

Victor could tell he felt bad for everything.

He saw his dad look back up "I am sorry for everything Victor"

"As I said I've forgiven you for it all" he says to him but he could see the look on his dads face that he was still struggling with him being fine with his apology.

He knew they had a lot to talk about later.

 **Hello readers, thank you for reading and still supporting my story. Reviews are welcome as always as is feedback but keep both positive please and thank you.**


End file.
